Pretend
by BadImpressions
Summary: A little fic for Duncan and Courtney where they can pretend their relationship is perfect when in reality, it isn't.


**A/N: This isn't my next story but a little song fic I really wanted to do for the song Tinashe ft. Asap Rocky - Pretend. The song really speaks to me and what better characters to use than Duncan and Courtney. I hope you enjoy everyone and you should really check out the song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Series or it's characters or the song Tinashe - Pretend.**

Pretend

"I love you Duncan."

"I love you too Courtney."

Yeah, it's almost like

Can't nobody do it quite, like

I do it right

Give it to you how I live...

Earlier...

Duncan always seemed to be gone a lot lately it seemed and Courtney's trust began to grow thin. It was always something so simple as groceries that took him hours to come back with. She never had time to dwell on it because of her job.

She was never one to go through people's things because her mom always said "snooping through people's things, you'll always find something you never wanted to find." So, today Courtney decided that she would follow him. "It wasn't exactly snooping right?" She said quietly to herself.

Courtney followed Duncan 30 minutes before he stopped at a house. There, he picked up a girl he called Dani. She hopped in his car and they drove off to a place called The Bistro. Courtney watched from a booth behind them as they began talking. No one noticed her because of her blonde wig and ridiculous accent, sounding French. She listened in and what she heard made a tear fall into her glass of water.

Can we pretend that everything is like yesterday.

What if I just wanna feel you touching me?

Aint nobody perfect

So if you take a while to make it worth it

I wanna pretend

"We have been sneaking around like this for nearly two months Duncan. You know I love you, when are we going to become official." Dani said.

"I know but i'm not ready for all that yet. Perhaps later." He said as he kissed her softly and they walked hand in hand out of the restaurant.

Courtney rushed out to her car and tried not to cry and continued to follow them back to Dani's house. They kissed and then passion ignited. Duncan started to remove his shirt, while Dani started to push open the door. Only a fool couldn't have guessed what they were doing in there.

Courtney sped off and was back at the house within 5 minutes. She locked herself in the empty bedroom and cried herself to sleep. Duncan knocked on the door that night and all her control was gone. She dried her tears and gave it everything she had as she stepped out the room.

Let's pretend that we 'bout to break up

To catch the feelings that I when we make up

Legs up, suicide, north side

We never count points when we courtside

"Why do you even bother to check up on me? Your a cheater, a liar, and disgusting." Courtney spat with anger lacing her voice. "All I did was love you, at least I thought I did. You act like you care about me when you dont. You're pathetic Duncan. You played me with your empty promises and I fell for it which makes me pathetic. I guess where both pathetic. I'm not going to sit here and be pathetic with you though, we're done."

Let's pretend I ain't your friend

So we can get it on again

Let's pretend we never met

A good excuse to play forget

Let's pretend you never lied

So I can give it up all night

"You know what Courtney, you are pathetic. Not because of me, but because of yourself. Your the reason we've fallen apart." Duncan countered as he approached her. "Your the one who always acts like I don't exist. You don't let me know how you feel. You hide your feelings from me and you never trusted me. The one who was the liar was you. You never cared about me either. I may be the cheater, but look what you've done." He said as he looked in her eyes.

Courtney completely lost her mind right then and there and slapped Duncan across the face. "I hate you." She cried, tears running down her face. "Your a bastard."

"For once we feel the same way." he said as he rubbed his cheek. Courtney stomped up to the bedroom and locked the door. Duncan walked to the cabinets and grabbed some beers.

Swallow my pride, and learn to forgive

When im looking for love I pretend

It's you

A love that never ends

At midnight, Duncan broke open the door stumbling. He reeked of alcohol. Courtney looked up to see a wobbling Duncan roughly press his lips against hers. "I'm sorry my love."

"I always forgive you." She said as she removed his shirt.

I pretend it's you

That I'm in love with

Courtney entangled herself around him and Duncan kissed her as if she would dissapear any moment. "Everything I said was a lie." He slurred as she was beneath him.

"Me too." She said as she kissed him. "I could never hate you." She as she placed her hand on his face. They sat there for some time staring at each other.

Saying not one word but their eyes exppressing how much they mean to each other.

If we pretend that i'm happy when i'm really not

Pretend that I give you everything i've got

Pretend that i'm there when I ain't there

Pretend that I care when I don't care

Once upon a time, I did

They started to spark a new passion. Not rushed or angry, but slow and sweet. Duncan slowly removing Courtney's clothing and Courtney removing Duncan's. Soon they were staring at each other's naked glory. "Beautiful" Duncan whispered.

Courtney started blushing at the comment. Her innocent action making Duncan smile. "Why are you smiling?" Courtney asked.

"Because you're all mine babe." He said as he burried his head in her neck, kissing her softly there.

Now I admit that I was fucking with a kid

Now I pretend that everything's straight

When everything ex covered up like pain

Let's pretend it's my first time

So you can really blow my mind.

Duncan lowered his kisses to her collar bone, then her breasts. "Your tits are so perfect princess." He said as he took one into his mouth and began fondling the other.

Courtney bit her lip and moaned softly. Each moan soothing Duncan's ears. He hoped to hear the sound more often. He switched and took the other in his mouth and smirked as she took in small gasps and panted softly.

Courtney was feeling all kinds of emotions she never even considered before. Something was different about this time. Duncan was showing her a different side she had never met before. His apologetic side.

Let's pretend we never met

A good excuse to play forget

Let's pretend you never lied

So I can give it up all night

Swallow my pride, and learn to forgive

When i'm looking for love I pretend

It's you

Duncan kissed all over her stomach before placing a sloppy one on her belly button. He kissed her thighs as he lifted her leg up higher. "Lovely." He said as he licked her slit and then her lips.

Courtney released a cry of pleasure. She grabbed Duncan's head as he dove his tongue inside of her. She bucked her hips against his face and she cried out "Yes."

A love that never ends

I pretend it's you

That I'm in love with

Duncan could feel her release coming. Her walls were tightening around him. Momentarily, she moaned loudly as her release came and her juices were all over his tongue. He lapped at her juices and kissed her so she can taste herself.

He looked at her and knew it was over from here. He would never see Dani again and they both knew it. He was done with cheating forever. Courtney had captured his body, mind, and soul.

To never fool around with you was my best deed

Stand up guy, heart up on my left sleeve

When I could find another lover by the next week

Besties turn to ex-ies from a pep tease

He entered Courtney slowly and watched as she wrapped her arms and legs around him and arched her hips. "Gimme' kiss," he whispered and she blushed incredibly. She leaned up to kiss him and he couldn't help but think of the first time he met her.

It was Halloween and Courtney looked beautiful in her baseball outfit, wearing shorts and a Yankees jersey. Her hair in a perfect ponytail with two black markings on her face. The outfit complete with a baseball bat. Every guy seemed to think the same as they crowded around her, but they all were striking out.

Fuck what these other niggas on, I came to flaunt

What's that A$AP, a little Saint Laurent?

Probably what you're thinking 'bout, the commas in my bank account.

Duncan approached her and when her eyes met his, he felt magic. He asked her to dance and she declined. Duncan decided that he would sit and buy her drinks until she accepted.

Courtney had had too much to drink and she seemed uncaring and loose. Duncan looked suprised as she dragged him to dance and was grinding on him. Her friends looked a bit concerned too but happy she was finally having fun.

Duncan looked down and seen that her shorts were riding up, exposing more of her ass than necessary. He smirked and went along with it.

Pretty bitches bring em out, jiggy nigga in the house

When I caught her dancing by the couch

With her little booty hanging out her blouse

Afterwards, she gave him her number and every day since then has been thrilling for them.

Duncan came back into reality and thrust harder into Courtney as she moaned louder with her nails digging in his back. "Oh Duncan." she moaned loudly, which kind of sounded like screaming. She was on the verge of release and so was Duncan.

Courtney couldn't hold back any longer and released and moments later Duncan also released inside of her.

Sticking something in her stomach

Got her screaming out "I'm coming," fronting like you really want it

Still my nigga tho

Duncan laid down and held Courtney in his arms as she stared at him and smiled. He loved seeing her smiles because he knew they were sincere and genuine. "Never stop smiling for me princess."

"As long as you promise to never forget me." Courtney said as they moved closer to one another.

"Why do we fight so much and always end up like this?" Duncan asked her as he looked her in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Because we pretend everthing's fine at the end." Courtney answered as she looked in his teal eyes.

You

A love that never ends

I pretend it's you

That im in love with

Can we pretend?

"I love you Duncan."

"I love you too Courtney."

**A/N: Hoped you liked it as much as I did. Still working on my next story. Having a little writer's block with it though. Anyways Review. Love you guys. Bye :)**


End file.
